Yxz
Yxz is above everything, beyond everything, beyond beyond everything, beyond beyond beyond everything, beyond beyond beyond beyond everything. Above all on the joke battles wiki. Yxz is so far above the all of this wiki and all wanked characters they are less than existence to him. HE IS ALL AND NUTHING AT DA SAME TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Powers and Stats Tier: I DON"T NEED NO TIERZ!!!!! Name: Yxz (prounounced Yeeezzzzzz, or just Yix) Orgin: The Nothingness behind Everything Gender: Male Age: 32 Classification: Supreme Being Species: Robot Powers and Abilities: powerlisting.wikia.com/ jokepowerlisting.wikia.com/ omnipowerlisting.wikia.com/ alepowerlisting.wikia.com/ - Ale-Cartoon Physical Characteristics, Abnormal Being Physical Characteristics, Alefinite Strength, Alefinite Speed,Alefinite Agility, Alefinite Indestructibility, Alefinite Versatility, Alefinite Indomitable Will, Alefinite Master Combatant, Alefinite longevity, Alefinite Weapons experience, Alefinite Ale-Infiniversal Weapons Expert Vehicular Driver, Alefinite Weapons Athletics, Alefinite Automaticity, Alefinite Resistance, Alefinite Regeneration, Alefinite Punch, Alefinite Stats and Characteristics, Ale-Martial Artist, Ale-Language, Ale-Weapon, Ale-Magic, Alefinitence, Beyond Alepotence, Questionable Alepotence, Alescience, and Alepresence, Science and infinitely notion of all, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Heat Vision, Ale-Light Manipulation, Shape-Shifting, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Can summon anyone and anything (even things that don't even exist), Every single Super Power you can possibly and impossibly think of, Can defeat anyone and anything (including Alepotents), Invisibility, Force Fields, Molecular Infinity, Self-Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Reintegration, Life-Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Ale-Mind Control, Ale-Mathematics, Ale-Weaving, Ale-Knitting, Ale-Hypnosis, Ale-Jumping, Roundhouse Kick, Bad***ery Embodiment, Extreme overcoming of truths and lies infinitely, Lack of physical signs and symptoms, Lack of Physical Weakness, Defunct and Inorganic Physiology, Nonsense, Nonsense Physiology, Wall Kick, Wall Climb, Wall Jump, Skywalker, Alefinite Invulnerability, Alefinite Immunity, Alefinite Self-Power Immunity, Alefinite Metaphysics, Alefinite Metaphysical concepts, Hypercompetence, Alecompetence, History Restoration, Alefinite Immortality, Alefinite Absorption, Reality fabric manipulation, Simplicity, Emotional Simplicity, Insensitivity, Eccentricity, Slightly Psychotic, Lucidity, detachment, Enthusiasm, Irony, Ale-Rapid Fire, Abnormality Embodiment, Abnormality, Abnormality Physiology, Radioactivity, Calamity, Calamity Embodiment, Time Travel, Toon Force, Ale-Healing, Intangibility, Ale-Statistics Amplification and Unsurp***able, Elasticity, Elasticity Physiology, Utilizacional link, Substitution Connection, Imagination Manipulation, Mental Abnormality, Cartoon Constructs, Cartoon Creature Creation, Cartoon Mimicry, Cartoon Materialization, Breaking the Fourth Wall, 4th Wall Breaching, 4th Wall Awareness, 4th Wall Interaction, Absolute Access, Absolute Counter, Omin-Counter Attack, List of Molecular Abilities, Sense Manipulation, Five Abnormal Senses, Abnormal Characteristics, Abnormal Embodiment, Body Supremacy, Mind Control, Utilization Corporal, Utilization of Matter, Alelock, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Temporal Slicing, Biological Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absorption, Logic Manipulation, Logic and Ilogic Negation, Tier Negation, Skill Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Aleverse Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reduction Statistics Body, Boundary Manipulation, Surp***ing Impactual, Summoning, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Gum Manipulation, Gum Physiology, Gum Mimicry, Ale-Minicry, Reality Manipulation, Ale-Recreation, Infinity Manipulation, Physiology Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Totality Manipulation. OBS: All that was quoted above, Yxz owns and uses only as functions, not as real powers or abilities. Weapons: '''Chainsaw, Bare hands, '''Every other weapon obtained from his puny enemies. (Puny being very generous). Strength: '''Regularly spins the Omniverse on his pinkie | '''BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Speed: Can come down the block and fire at will faster than anybody on this wiki, as well as anything else (that is if he uses something as meager as 'speed' at all) | BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Stamina: Infinite and beyond (Just leave it at that) | BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Weaknesses: Dafaq is dat sheet? Range: Everything ever, beyond everything, etc. | BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Interests: Women, Men, the Omniverse, Vidya Gamez, Ska Music, Fights because he always wins unless he feels like losing (which is never), watching all movies ever, m*** debating, and wielding chainsaws. Victories: (Wiped all of these out and more than infinite others without even thinking about it) * Son Goku (even on a power level listed on his own wiki) * Goku fan fiction edition * Composite Shonen Protagonist * Saitama (Mythic) * Zeno-sama (Totally and Completely Accurate) * Kid Buu (The Real) * Farmer with a shotgun * Vegeta (Double Exaggerated) * Levi Ackerman (Wanked) * Star Mario (fan version) HYPE! * Kirby (Mildly Wanked) * Kirby (DeviantArt) * Saitama (Omni-God) * Saitama * Saitama (Cartoon Fight Club) * Saitama (The TRUE profile) * Reinhard Heydrich * A character specifically made to be able to defeat any other on this wiki with ease (Was an annoying drop in Yxz's eye, then he blinked once and it was gone) FOREVER!, stop the denial. * Copeten (Is less than nothing to Yxz) * Zacri the Monad * DIO Brando * Hecatia Lapislazuli * The Final Pam (She still pretends she wasn't completely decimated by Yxz) * Hibiki Hojo (Beyond exaggerated) * Sans the Immortal (Went beyond BEYOND tiers) * Asriel Dreemurr(turned right back around after 'losing' and shoved a chainsaw in his chest) * Exodia(Was beyond BEYOND tiers so he soloed him with ease) * Destruction Papyrus (soled him but lets him say he won instead, because Yxz has Omni-Kindness) * White Face (Wanked) (White Face is inescapable, a concept Yxz stands far above) * Godzilla(wanked) Removed thy wanking * Skodwarde The Almighty Turned him into 'tater chipz * Alexcar3000 * Ramiel * Borat Took away his powers and mixed them with his robotic circuits he shat out, then forced it down Borat's throat 'till he esploded. * Hue BR Yxz challenged Hue to a battle beyond the dimensions, then with a flick of the wrist, caused Hue to Exploded. Yxz recreated his verse afterward. * Rolf Made him eat too much ***. His one weakness. * This Fucker * Sigma (Composite) All his 'mighty' powers were really just borrowed from Yxz but refused to let it go. It did not end well for Sigma. * concepts etc. not listed/cannot be listed here * All of Undertale and Undertale fandom * Tumblr * Twitter * Facebook * Reddit * Wikia * FANDOM clickbait (Because it's fucking stupid) * KAMITRON (Stupid robot on Fandom Fanon Wiki) * Player 0 (Guy who beat said stupid robot) * The True God * You * Youtube * You again * Me * Rick * Meatwad * SorA (and his blogs all put together) * All of Suggsverse (and the Voyagers) * Steven Universe * Crystal Gems * Homeworld Gems * Crash Bandicoot * Sonichu * Marie (Skullgirls) * XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Hamilton * Mario * [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Dash_(True_Profile) MLP:FiM and all of the Brony fanbase]'' '' every time she is in the same Omniverse as Yxz.]] * True Obesity * Homer * Harry Potter * Donald Trump * Barack Obama * Boredom * etc. * the concept of etc. * ... * ^∞^ Notable Losses: Only loses when winning bores him (he only allows boredom in his life when he is overwhelmed by happiness from his unmatched powers) Inconclusive Matches: none Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:MALES Category:Jokkee Category:Billy built a robot in his parent's garage B Category:SO POWERFUL Category:Solos Everything Category:Solos Beyond Everything Category:Malecall Category:Killed The Internet Category:Solos Suggsvers Category:Solos Suggsverse Category:FUCK Category:Fijfkldfaljdsf Category:Soloer of EVERYTHING Category:Strongest character to ever exist or not exist or something else Category:Beats bitches Category:The Absolute Most Strongest Being In All of Wikia Category:Solos all these categories plus more etc. ... Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:Solos Undertale Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Solos DC Category:Yxz Category:Chainsaw users Category:Beyond Shit Category:Fuck your nope Category:The Most Durable Character in the Wiki Category:Existential, Non-Existential, Semi-Existential, Omni-Existential, Almost-Existential, Whatever-Existential Manipulation Category:One of the most powerful characters in the wiki Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Beyond 0 Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Non-Exaggerated, Exaggerated, Double Exaggerated, Beyond Exaggerated, etc. Manipulation Category:Beyond Exaggerated Category:Beyond Everything Category:Makes Ultimately Beyond Tiers Ascendant look like shit Category:Beyond the usual classification Category:Beyond the concept of omniscience Category:Beyond the concept of lifting strength Category:Beyond the concept of categories Category:Beyond the concept of being beyond concepts Category:Beyond the concept of age Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Category:Anime Category:Anime Characters Category:Is the best anime ever Category:Stars in the best anime ever Category:FAR BEYOND UNDEFINABLE Category:FAR BEYOND UNTIERABLE Category:Beyond Underfinable Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:Beyond Immortals Category:Beyond Omnipotence Category:Beyond Omnipresent Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:Massively Beyond Omnipotent Category:Beyond Aleverse Category:So Far Beyond Aleverse Erasure then you can't imagine this Category:Beyond Aleverse Erasure Category:Beyond All Category:At Least Far Beyond Awesomite OvO Category:Ultimate Beyond Swag Ultimate Tier Concept Category:Beyond Dimensional and Spacial Category:Gods Beyond Gods Beyond Beyond Being Beyond Beyonding Beyondness of Gods Category:Gods Beyond Gods Category:Beyond God Category:Hax beyond hax beyond hax beyond hax Category:Hax beyond Hax Category:Beyond Logic Category:Far Beyond Logic Category:Beyond Characters Category:Beyond Categories Category:Screw Beyond Beyond Beyond Beyond Beyond Tiers Category:Beyond Beyond Category:Far Beyond Beyonders Category:Beyond Beyond Beyond Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Fuck Hax Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:Fuck your durability Category:Fuck memes Category:Fuck Tiers Category:Fuck weaknesses Category:Fuck etc, etc. Category:Fuck Everything Category:Fuck Erasure Category:Fuck your classification Category:Fuck your gender Category:Fuck your powers and abilities Category:Fuck your attack potency Category:Fuck your immortality Category:Fuck Undefinables Category:WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS!? Category:What the fuck is this shit? Category:Haxes That Don't Exist But Fuck It Category:Fuck It Don't Care Category:Fuck Awesomite Category:Fuck Statlesses Category:Fuck Gods Category:Fuck Hax in the Ass Category:Fuck killy Category:Fuck Characters Category:Its hip to fuck bees Category:Fuck Me Category:Beyond the concept of Category:Beyond the concept of edit Category:Beyond the concept of existence Category:Beyond the concept of reality Category:Beyond the concept of range Category:Beyond the concept of things that aren't concepts Category:Beyond the concept of tier Category:Beyond the concept of the Category:Beyond the concept of inconclusive matches Category:Beyond the concept of infinity Category:Beyond the concept of intelligence Category:Beyond the concept of internet Category:Beyond the concept of image Category:Beyond the concept of itself Category:Beyond the concept of omnipotence Category:Beyond the concept of origin Category:Beyond the concept of of Category:Beyond the concept of omnipresence Category:Beyond the concept of others Category:Beyond the concept of possibility Category:Beyond the concept of powers and abilities Category:Beyond the concept of powers and stats Category:Beyond the concept of profile Category:Beyond the concept of attack potency Category:Beyond the concept of soloing verses Category:Beyond the concept of speed Category:Beyond the concept of standard equipement Category:Beyond the concept of stomp Category:Beyond the concept of striking strength Category:Beyond the concept of durability Category:Beyond the concept of fiction Category:Beyond the concept of gallery Category:Beyond the concept of gender Category:Beyond the concept of joke battles wiki Category:Beyond the concept of key Category:Beyond the concept of limit Category:Beyond the concept of conceptual manipulation Category:Beyond the concept of classification Category:Beyond the concept of concept Category:Beyond the concept of beyond Category:Beyond the concept of non-existence Category:Beyond the concept of non-limit Category:Beyond the concept of non-reality Category:Beyond the concept of name Category:Beyond the concept of notable attacks techniques Category:Beyond the concept of notable losses Category:Beyond the concept of notable victories Category:Beyond the concept of making sense Category:Aleverse Category:Aleverse? Category:Omniprescence Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Omni-everything Category:Omni-Memetic Tier Category:Omni-Broken Category:Omni-Memetic Category:Omni-Logic Erasure Category:ONE PUUUNCH! Category:One-Hit Killers Category:One Punch Erasure Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:Would put infinitely above this spam or makes something look infinitely below that spam if that actually meant something Category:Infinite Speed Category:Infinite Strength Category:Infinite Stamina Category:Infinite Durabillty Category:Infinite Money Category:Infinite spam Category:Infinite Range Category:Infinite Intelligence Category:Infinite Sop Category:Infinite Spammy Category:Infinite Lifting Category:4th wall Erasure Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Fourth Wall Interaction Category:Fourth Wall Erasure Category:Fourth Wall Embodiment Category:Simple Characters Category:Characters with simple actions and attitudes Category:Beyond Emotional Simplicity Category:Emotional Simplicity Category:Legenverse Category:Smash Legend Bros. Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos PMMM Category:Solos Umineko Category:Solos MARVEL Category:Solos OPM Category:Solos All Category:Solos All The Things Category:Solos All Those Things Category:Solos All of These Things Category:Beyond Omeph Category:Beyond Osalph Category:Beyond Omni-Inner World shit Category:Robots Category:Strong independent robot who don't need no Tiers Category:Needs no concepts anyway